El animal de nuestro interior
by feernando
Summary: dicen que cuando uno nace, nace con un animal en el interior y en unas ocasiones  no podemos controlarlo. oneshot


**El animal de ****adentro**

Dicen que cuando una persona nace,

Nace con un animal interno que nos protege y nos guía en nuestras vidas.

Pero también se dice que tenemos un animal que no podemos controlar.

Y esto le paso a un muchacho y esto es su historia.

Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima. A lo legos se podía ver a un adolecerte caminando solo sin compañía.

* Que raro… no vi a ukyo durante toda la clase y akane…bueno ella dijo que estaba

Enferma pero, vi su energía y se bella normal* pensaba el joven.

Ese joven era ranma. Ranma Saotome un joven que atrae el caos y la mala suerte. El siempre pensó que estaba solo, pero cuando vino a nerima cambio todo.

Cuando llego tuvo una familia que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y una prometida que niega que el no la quiere, pero en su corazón el sabia que la quería.

Cuando llego conoció a muchas personal. Llego a tener amigos como ukyo o como Ryoga (aunque peleaban mucho el lo consideraba como amigo), y también enemigos como Mousse o Kuno

Durante el tiempo que ha vivido en Nerima. El ha pensado que ya la suerte estaba en su lado. Pero lo que el no a notado es que destino decidió tomar otro rumbo.

Cuando llego a la casa ranma noto que no había nadie. Entro a la cocina y vio una nota.

"_Ranma hay comida en la nevera, nabiki salio al centro comercial y tío genma y papa salieron a un bar. Regreso en la tarde fui a compra la ceno y cuida a akane." _

Cuando termino leer escucho unos ruidos que venían de arriba, y decidió a ver que era.

Cuando ya estaba arriba noto que el sonido venia de el cuarto de akane y pensó…*que estará haciendo * y abrió la puerta pero despacio para que no lo notara.

Cuando abrió la puerta y miro adentro se quedo en shock. No podía creer lo que había visto.* n-no por favor no es u-n mal sueño… si seguramente es un mal sueno* y cerro la puerta y la abrió otra vez.

Pero no cambio nada vio lo mismo. Lo que vio fue a ryoga teniendo relaciones con akane.

Ranma cerro la puerta no podio explicar lo que sentía y empezó a llorar. El sentía que el mundo se le venia enzima y sentía su corazón herido.

Akane y ryoga escucharon unos llantos y se asuntaron y se pusieron la ropa rápido y salieron a ver quien era.

Ranma escucho cuando se estaban poniendo la ropa y decidió salirse pero antes de pudiera salir se abrió la puerta de akane. Cuando vio los ojos de akane se hecho a correr y solamente pudo escuchar una palabras.

"Ranma espera no es lo que piensas!"

Pero lo ignoro y salio.

Akane se asusto al ver ranma a los ojos podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de ranma y se sintió culpable.

* ahora que hago seguramente no me querrá ver… hay por que tuvo que hacer así* pensó akane. Luego salio ryoga y le pregunto" quien era akane?".

"era ranma" respondió akane.

Ryoga al escuchar eso grito "QUE!"

"si, era ranma… trate de explicarle pero se fue corriendo" explico akane a ryoga.

"Ranma me va matar, debo encontrarlo" y salio corriendo pero con una sonrisa, algo que no noto akane.

Mientras tanto con ranma. Ranma iba caminando sin rumbo se le bella unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

*por que …por que akane tuvo que hacer eso?* pensaba ranma con tristeza. Pero luego fue remplazado con enojo…*con que por eso se enfermo… solamente se quería revolcar con ese cerdo* pero vino otra ves la tristeza.

Miro donde estaba y se dio cuanta que esta cerca del restaurante de Ukyo.

*bueno… voy a ver como esta ukyo*. Y salio corriendo y se para cerca de la puerta y nota el letrero de cerrado.

Ranma entro y vio todo oscuro pero escucho unos grito que provenía de el cuarto de ukyo y ranma fue corriendo preocupado que le pasara algo mal a su amiga de la infancia.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente pero noto algo raro. Vio a ukyo desnuda y también a mousse y se le vino un pensamiento* n-no*.

Ukyo se asusto a ver a ranma. Ella no podía hablar.

"n-no…por favor ukyo no tu ¿" dijo ranma con una vos triste.

"r-ranma no es lo que tu crees?" dijo ukyo al notar que a ranma se le salía unas lagrimas, algo que rompió el corazón de ukyo.

Mousse se quedo en silencio, pero en su rostro se veía una sonrisa* la segunda parte del plan comienza* pensó mousse al ver que ranma salía corriendo.

"debo de encontrar a ranma para hablar "dijo mousse y salio corriendo ya con su ropa.

Ranma corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no pudo y se sentó y abrazo sus brazos llorando.

*Porque?... nononono, todo es un mal sueño… akane y ukyo no pueden traicionarme* pensó ranma y su llanto creció y grito "PORQUE?"

Mousse iba corriendo y se encontró con ryoga. "estas listo" pregunto mousse a ryoga mientras caminaban "si, vamos a enseñarle a ranma" y en eso escuchan un grito que reconocieron, y se dirigieron.

Ranma seguía llorando pero escucho unos pasos y levanto la mirada y vio a ryoga y mousse.

"que pasa ranma, te paso algo malo?" preguntaba ryoga con una sonrisa.

"si, saotome que pasa?" Preguntaba mousse con la misma sonrisa.

"por favor vete" hablo ranma con una vos débil. Ryoga y Mousse escucharon y se rieron. Después mousse habla "ahora vas a prender a no meterte con mi shampoo" y lo empieza a golpear y seguido por ryoga "si, ranma ahora vas a sentir el infierno como yo lo e visto".

Ranma se sentía demasiado emocionalmente herido, que no peleo. Sintió como lo golpeaban y las heridas con los cuchillos que mousse le hacia.

Cuando ya habían terminado dejaron a ranma tirado casi muerto y se retiraron.

Shampoo venia de entregar una orden pero noto un cuerpo tirado. Se acerco para ver quien era y se asusto a ver que era ranma.

"ranma!, que te paso" y recogió el cuerpo y se fue corriendo hacia el restaurante.

Cuando llego al restaurante… "Abuela!, venga necesito ayuda" grito shampoo alarmada. "que pasa shampoo, por que gritas" pero vio el cuerpo de ranma y fue directo hacia ella.

"que le paso?" pregunto cologne.

"no se abuela, lo encontré tirado" respondió shampoo sonando preocupada .

"ve ponlo en tu cama para que descanse mientras yo preparo algo para ayudarlo" le ordeno a shampoo.

Shampoo lo hizo y luego vino la abuela y le hizo algo y descanso. La abuela le dijo que no se preocupara que se iba mejorar y shampoo se durmió junto el abrazándolo.

Pasaron dos días y ranma se veía mejor pero no despertaba.

Shampoo estaba en la cocina con la abuela y se le vino una pregunta " donde esta mousse abuela?".

"dijo que iba a salir por unos días con un amigo" le contesto la abuela. Después de unos minutos se escucharon unos gritos y shampoo salio corriendo para ver si era ranma junto con la abuela.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación notaron que la energía de ranma se hacia negra, y se formaba un tigre con rayas blancas y les rugía a ellas, y esto le asusto mucho a shampoo y a la abuela pero luego desapareció.

Cuando desapareció, shampoo se acerco a ranma que dejaba de gritar y luego abrió los ojos y salto ranma de la cama y abraso a shampoo empezó a llorar.

A shampoo le sorprendió todo esto, pero le pregunto..."ranma que paso?", cuando ya estaba mas calmado ranma le contó todo lo que había pasado y se sorprendieron lo que le contó. Mientras contaba su tristeza desaparecía y se volvía odio y enojo.

Cuando ranma se iba a dormir se acostó en la cama de shampoo. Se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que se estaba durmiendo con ella estos dos días que estuvo inconciente.

Cuando ya estaba punto a dormir se escucho abrir la puerta. Ranma miro que era shampoo que entraba en sus pijamas y se le vino un pensamiento*que hermosa es… es la única que se a preocupado por mi… debería darle una oportunidad*.

Shampoo se acomoda junto el y se quedan bien uno al otro y ranma se sonroja , y shampoo da una sonrisita.

"de que te ríes shampoo" pregunto ranma al notar la risa de shampoo. Shampoo mueve la cabeza de lado y responde "nada" y se quedan mirando otra vez. Ranma se le quedaba viendo a los labios de shampoo * tiene los labios bien perfectos* pensó ranma y de pronto tuvo una sensación y beso a shampoo.

Shampoo se quedo en shock pero devolvió el beso. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

"shampoo tal vez esto vaya rápido pero... pero quiero saber si quieres ser mi prometida oficial" shampoo al escuchar eso se puso feliz y lo beso otra vez. Ranma se sintió un poco feliz y sintió un poco de paz y su corazón latía mas rápido, *creo que la q-q-quiero* pensó ranma. Después de eso ranma hizo algo que nunca había hecho.

Se entrego a la mujer que ahora amaba y también lo hizo shampoo y tuvieron una noche de pasión, lujuria y lo mas importante…amor entre dos personas.

La manan llego y la abuela se despertó y notaba que su bisnieta todavía no bajaba y decidió a ver que pasaba y cuando abrió la puerta noto a los dos jóvenes desnudos abrazándose, y decidió dejarlos.

Cuando despertaron, ranma le contó sobre la propuesta y la abuela le encanto la idea y desayunaron felizes. En la tarde la abuela manda a ranma y a shampoo a traer la despensa y fueron.

En la calle notaron a cuatro personas hablando y ranma los reconoció, eran sus 'amigos' cuando los vio soltó la bolsa de comida y su energía se volvía negra. Shampoo noto como cambiaba su energía de su prometido y volteo haber a las persona y las reconoció.

Mousse, Ryoga, Akane y Ukyo buscaban a ranma, ya llevaba 2 días perdido y se preocupaban pero mousse y ryoga les decía que vieron irse y nada mas. Nunca fueron a ver al restaurante por que era imposible que se encontrara ahí.

Ryoga sintió una gran energía y volteo a ver, y vio a ranma con shampoo. Cuando mousse vio que ryoga volteo el lo hizo igual y se enojo a ver que ranma estaba con shampoo. Y las muchachas también lo notaron y se quedaron ahí viéndose.

Mousse le iba a gritar pero vio como una emergía negra salía de ranma y se formaba en el tigre que shampoo vio la vas pasada. Y con un grito ranma sale corriendo a la dirección donde estaba mousse y ryoga.

Ranma salto y también el tigre y ambos empezaron a golpear a mousse. Mousse no pudo defenderse ya que estaba en shock. Ranma lo golpeaba sin piedad como un loco y el tigre lo rasguñaba luego dejo a mousse y miro a ryoga.

Las muchachas que veían esto que quedaron congeladas a lo que veían. Nunca vieron a ranma tan violento y a las tres se le vino un pensamiento*que le pasa a ranma*.

Ukyo y akane gritaron..."ranma! ya para por favor lo vas a matar" pero ranma lo ignoro el solo quería venganza.

Ryoga al notar que ranma lo miraba, se hecho a correr pero el tigre lo alcanzo y lo rasguñó en la espalda y callo en el suelo.

"que quiere r-ranma!" pregunto ryoga un poco asustado.

"quiero que sientas lo que sentí yo …ryoga" y el tigre de energía lo rodeaba y luego salto y lo mordió en el brazo.

"AAAHHHH" gritaba ryoga de dolor y ranma se le acerco "ryoga te metiste con la persona equivocada… y me quitaste lo que mas quería y por eso vas a pagar" y se retira unos cuantos paso y el tigre de energía se une al cuerpo de ranma y grita "FURIA DE TIGRE" y sale una energía negra disparado a ryoga con cara de tigre y lo manda hacia la pared.

Ryoga y mousse quedaron inconscientes. Ranma se acerco a akane y a ukyo y les dijo" akane…nuestro compromiso se anula y ukyo…también… adiós" y se retira dejando a akane y ukyo solas y pensando* que hice*.

Shampoo se quedo en shock en lo que acaba de ver pero cuando vio que ranma venia se le fue. "que paso ranma?" pregunto shampoo.

"nada nos vamos?" antes que shampoo pudiera responder ranma le dio un beso. Después de eso dijo shampoo "si" y se fueron.

En la calle se veían dos personas caminando agarrados de la mano.

**Epilogo **

Pasaron un año desde ese día. Ranma y shampoo se casaron les explicaron todo a la familia Tendo y a los padrea de ranma y anularon el compromiso. En la boda estuvieron todos hasta la madre de ranma y su padre y la familia Tendo menos ryoga y mousse. Después de la boda ranma y shampoo empacaron para ir a China

En el Barco donde viajaban Ranma y Shampoo…

Ranma miraba afuera del barco y sintió unas manos en su hombro.

"que te pasa ranma" pregunto shampoo.

Ranma volteo y le contesto diciendo…"sabes voy a extrañar mucho a Nerima…ese lugar fue como un hogar para m-" pero fue interrumpido por un beso de shampoo.

"no te preocupes podemos volver si quieres, pero vamos primero para traer una cura para nuestra maldición y que conozcas a mi familia" le dijo shampoo.

"Esta bien contesto ranma" y le dio otro beso a shampoo.

_**FIN.**_

**Bueno esta histori****a se me vino a la cabeza de repente y le escribí por favor den sus comentarios y lean mi otra historia ya pronto voy a bajar el siguiente capitulo. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA PRONTO. **


End file.
